grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Scaramouche
Scaramouch '''is a assassin cyborg part of the Cyborg-Hunter Killer project. Who answers to a number of a self proclaimed titles such as '''Scaramouche the Merciless, The Pied-Piper of Ruination, the Crooner of Carnage, the Ambassador of Annihilation, the Eradicator of All. Appearance Scaramouch has a robotic body over seven feet tall, he dresses in a purple coat and wears an orange scarf around his neck, and a black straw hat.. Biography Previous Timeline GrimmFall His history and identity before he he became a cyborg is currently unknown, with the exception of it being confirmed he was a master assassin. Scaramouche's cybernetic rebirth or upgrade for lack of a better term is based on the discontinued X-Model Battle Android developed in Russia, Scaramouche was intended as the next step in creating a new and advanced Hunter that incorporates the enhanced strength and speed of a machine with the fly-by-fly thinking of an organic much like Project: GUNDAM, only allowing the subject to retain its Aura and Semblance. Headed by a Chinese scientist named Di Lung the project started by selecting a Huntsman near death or permanently crippled and settled on one that was a master assassin that was nearly killed during a mission. However, unlike Project: GUNDAM that worked by uploading the 'mind' of the volunteer into a complete machine body this project was aimed at taking the vital organs of the subject such as the brain, nervous system and heart and placing them inside the robotic shell. The procedure was a success, creating the next generation in robotic assassins: Scaramouche. Unknown to anyone the entire project was authorized by Sammael in order to create a warrior to deal with enemies in the East. Scaramouch first confirmed sighting in GrimmFall was when he attacked and battled both Superboy and Artemis at the ancient temple. As well as preventing them from going through the portal that would allow them to return home by destroying it. Personality Despite Scaramouche's bubbly, comedic, and fun-loving demeanor he is nevertheless a homicidal psychopath. Powers and Abilities Scaramouche is remarkably agile. He was able to leap tall structures in a single bound, quickly dodge Atermis and Superboy's attacks. Scaramouche is a master sword fighter, easily holding his own against even the two members of Young Justice, and carries multiple blades on his person, including a heavy scimitar and a special "tuning sword" that destroys objects on contact. Scaramouche appears to understand French, as he taunts them with au revoir which is goodbye in the language. However, he sarcastically remarks it's French for "You're dead, babe." His Aura and metallic body was durable enough to endure a punch from Superboy and his reflexes allow him to stay ahead of his enemies. Semblance Killer Orchestra - By singing Scaramouche can emit multiple colored musical notes that are very deadly: Orange Note - Explosive Green Note - Forms into a twist that grabs onto the enemy Red Note - Bursts whatever they touch into flame Yellow - Releases an electrical shock Whitish Blue - Freezes anything they touch His power depends on his vocal chords, and he becomes defenseless after Jack damages his neck, nullifying the ability. Weapon Melodic Massacre - A 'magical' flute that he can channel his Semblance through, creating golems to attack his enemies.. Note: He also carries knives, a scimitar and specialized tuning fork sword. Relationships Allies Sammael - Since Scaramouch is currently seeking to add Sammael's most favorite assassin to his list of titles, it can be implied that he has a lot of respect for his boss. Enemies Superboy - Scaramouch attacked him and Artemis at the ancient temple, and destroyed a possible way back to their home dimension. Artemis - Scaramouch attacked her and Superboy at the ancient temple, and destroyed a possible way back to their home dimension. Quotes Background Information Scaramouch is a recurring antagonist for Samurai Jack season 5. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots